


I'm right here, kid

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter's sick and Tony Stark is a good dad™ (even if Peter isn't technically his son)Just a real short little one shot full of Iron-dad and Spider-son cuteness(I could have dragged this out for a couple chapters but I figured since I haven't done a Iron-dad Spider-son one shot yet I would make this one.)





	I'm right here, kid

“You alright, kid?” Tony asks, noticing Peter swaying a little in his seat at the lab table he’s working on.

“Yeah, Mis’r S’ark. ‘m fine.” He slurs his words too much for someone who’s fine, and Tony picks up on it immediately.

“Pete?” Tony asks again, standing up because it looks like the kids about to pass out or something and he doesn't want him to fall off his stool.

“M fine.” Peter says again, but he’s now pale and Tony didn’t think the kid could get sick but he definitely isn’t well which is starting to freak him out a little bit.

"Okay kid, come on, lets take a break for a while, yeah?" Tony asks, wrapping his arm around Peter and helping him stand up.

"A break? Yeah, sounds good. Good idea." Peter rambles, still slurring his words as Tony practically carries Peter into the lift and up to the living room, lying him gently on the sofa.

 

"Alright, Pete, you stay there for a second." Tony grabs a blanket and throws it over Peter, who is now shivering uncontrollably, before walking to the kitchen and making Peter a cup of tea. When he walks back into the front room he looks at Peter and frowns. The poor thing is buried under what looks to be 4 blankets, all of the ones Tony had in the front room, with only the top half of his head sticking out.

"I don't feel so good." He mumbles and Tony smiles sympathetically at him, placing the mug on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I know buddy. Come on, sit up a second." Tony says and Peter lifts himself up just enough for Tony to sit down, before lying back down with his head on Tony's lap. Tony's left hand instantly starts threading through the mess of curls on Peters head, meanwhile his right arm is thrown over Peters torso and he's shocked when Peter moves his arm out from under the blanket and grabs his hand tight.

"You want some tea kid?" Tony asks and Peter shakes his head.

"Wanna nap." He mutters, his voice thick with sleepiness, and Tony smiles at how damn adorable he is.

"You can nap, buddy. It's okay." Tony says softly and Peter nods slightly against Tony's leg.

"Stay here with me?" Peter asks and Tony's heart explodes with love.

"Always. I'm right here, kid." Tony whispers and Peter smiles slightly, letting his eyes fall shut. Tony presses a kiss against Peters head and smiles slightly as he relaxes back against the sofa.

He's not going anywhere for a while.


End file.
